Generally, in doors, lockers, and facilities of public buildings, apartments, hotels, factories, and the like, a locking device is installed to guard against security.
The locking device for the security may be largely divided into a mechanical locking device and an electronic locking device, and in the case of the mechanical locking device which opens and closes doors, lockers, and the like using a key, there is a problem in that the locking device needs to be replaced when the key is lost, in addition to the security problem due to the operation or storage of the key.
Considering the problem, electronic locking devices for opening and closing a door by using a password, a fingerprint and a voice of a user, or an electronic key have been frequently used. The market of the electronic locking device is growing rapidly in recent years because the electronic locking device has no need to worry about losing a key, general users may easily open and close doors, lockers, and the like through simple authentication, and the electronic locking device has excellent security.
However, when authentication information of the user which is used for opening and closing the electronic locking device is leaked, that is, when a person who is not authorized to open and close the electronic locking device knows the authentication information, there is a problem in unauthorized intrusion.
Accordingly, in order to solve the user's anxiety for opening and closing the electronic locking device, development of techniques of performing a dual authentication operation is required.
As related prior arts, there is disclosed Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0015000 (Title of invention: Door lock system and operation method using portable terminal, Published Date: Feb. 21, 2005).